FIND YOUR WAY
by SabinaKlein
Summary: Han pasado 14 años desde que Howl recupero su corazon. Y su hija de 13 años comienza sus estudios de hechiceria...junto con el principe, hijo de Sulliman. Reencuentros, romance y aventura en una historia atrapante. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**FINDYOUR WAY**

Hola, Hola! Antes de comenzar con el fic les advierto que es un HowlXSophie, mi pareja favorita de esta magnifica pelicula. Se situara 14 años despues del final que se le dio en la pelicula, Howl tiene 33, Sophie 32, Mark 18. Van a haber muchos cambios, reconciliaciones, peleas, encuentros y sospresas!...Y aqui se los dejo!

**Chapter Nº 1: "Han pasado 14 años"**

**La luz brillante del sol se filtraba por las blancas cortinas de la habitacion principal, bañando los rostros de dos personas que compartian la enorme habitacion.**

**La joven mujer abrio sus ojos, siendo estos interseptados por la luz del sol. Observo al muchacho que tenia a su lado mientras se cubria el rostro con una de sus delicadas manos, intentando protegerlo de esa intensa luz.**

**Realizo movimientos mas bien bruscos, con los cuales desperto al joven de cabellos color ebano que dormia a su lado.**

**Howl: Sophie, sucede algo?**

**Sophie: No. Es solo que...**

**Howl: Hoy se cumplen 14 años desde que me entregaste mi corazon verdad?**

**Sophie esbozo una calida sonrisa de amor, dedicada unicamente al joven que amaba. Howl devolvio aquella sonrisa seguida de un beso. Ambos se quedaron unos momentos asi hasta que sintieron unos pasos detras de ambos.**

**Ann: Papà, mamà, (!?) no quiero interrumpir pero, ya son las 7:10, es mi primer dia en la escuela de hechiceria y necesito que me ayuden a ordenar las pocimas.**

**Es cierto. Howl y Sophie tenian ya una hija de 13 años. Ella era baja, de ojos azules como su padre y de cabello rubio, como el de la tia y la abuela que jamas conocio. Ademas era sumamente talentosa en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia.**

**Era simplemente el orgullo de ambos. Una niña amable, algo torpe y noble, esas eran palabras para decribir a Ann.**

**Howl: -bajando de la enorme cama- ¡Tienes razon, princesita! Pero no te preocupes, por que tu guapo padre arreglara todo.**

**Sophie rio ante las bromas de Howl.**

**Sophie: Bien, Ann, muestrame como te queda el uniforme ¿quieres?**

**Ann: Ven, mama, te lo mostrare. Papa puedes ir ordenando mis pocimas?**

**Howl: Claro, Ann. Pero apresurense, no querras llegar tarde.**

**Howl penetro en la sala. **

**Realmente la estructura y funcionamiento del castillo seguian siendo las mismas, lo que habia cambiado era su fachada. Ahora era simplemente hermosa, difiriendo mucho de su anterior apariencia. **

**Calcifer, a pesar de haber obtenido ya su libertad, permanecia en el castillo trabajando para la hermosa familia que eran Howl, Sophie, Ann, Mark y el. El castillo, conservando su funcionamiento original, era movido por Calcifer.**

**Ann aparecio de repente en la sala, sosprendiendo a su padre. Giro sobre si misma y se volvio a mirarlo con esos ojos grandes y azules.**

**Ann: Y? Que te parece? -dijo mostrando su atuendo- Me queda bien?**

**Howl: Por supuesto que te queda bien, princesita. Despues de todo eres hija de tu padre.**

**Y si que lo era. A los cuatro años, Ann podia manejar los conjuros de transformacion y a los diez ya podia levitar sin hacer ni un esfuerzo demas.**

**El ruido que hacian habia despertado a Mark. Comenzo a vestirse y, cuando termino de hacerlo, se reunio con el resto de su "familia".**

**Mark: Cielos, amo Howl, hace demasiado ruido. Ah, Ann creo que debemos practicar antes de...**

**Mark admiro pasmado la figura de Ann. Era la primera vez que la veia tan hermosa. Siempre estaba con vestidos muy aniñados , pero lo que llevaba ahora puesto era muy distinto. Para empezar estaba con un par de pantalones ajustados, en su torso llevaba una camisa blanca, guantes con el simbolo del reino y una capa. Todo la hacia lucir como una verdadera hechicera amazona, de las que habia leido y estudiado tanto.**

**Ann: Maaark...te sucede algo? -dijo acercando su rostro al del muchacho-**

**Mark: N-no m-m-m-me sucede---e na--na---nada, Ann.**

**Sophie: Ann, ya se te hizo tarde.**

**Ann: Que? Que hora es?**

**Sophie: Son las 7:55...'**

**Ann: QUEEE?! o.o'...Llego taarde!**

**Howl: Toma, Ann, este bolso contiene todo lo que necesitaras y...toma -le entrega un medallon- **

**Ann: Eh, gracias, papa, pero...que es este simbolo?**

**Howl: Es la insignia de la hechiceria real. Cuando era niño me entregaron ese medallon como un simbolo de honor y talento...quiero que tu lo conserves.**

**Ann: Muchas gracias -lo abraza- eres realmente increible.**

**Sophie: Ann, buena suerte -corre a los brazos de su hija y la abraza con fuerza- Y ten cuidado de con quien utilizas tus conjuros, en especial con...el hijo de Sulliman.**

**Ann: Lo se mama. Bueno debo irme, Adios a todos!**

**La muchacha se dirigio hacia la puerta magica, giro su manija hasta llegar a la puerta de color azul, la ciudad imperial Càspian, la ciudad nativa de su madre.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La sala de conferencias del castillo de Sulliman resplandecia con la luz de un nuevo dia. En ella se encontraban los consejeros reales, junto a sus reyes y el joven principe Kyo.**

**Sulliman: Honorables integrantes del Consejo, este es un dia que deberemos recordar durante años, es el dia en que el principe de nuestra nacion, Kyo, comenzara sus estudios como hechicero.**

**Consejero 1: Lady Sulliman, sus decisiones siempre con acertadas pero...me inquieta el que usted misma no se ocupe de desarrollar las habilidades exepcionales de su hijo.**

**Sulliman: Se que muchos de los presentes se preguntaran lo mismo...Este es un tiempo muy duro para nuestro reino, honorables consejeros. Hasta mi poder se ha visto doblegado ante las fuerzas del reino vecino. A pesar de habernos aliado con el reino Source 14 años atras y que, sin lugar a dudas, su ayuda a sido impresindible...Igualmente podemos caer en una derrota inminente en cualquier momento.**

**Consejero 2: Eso lo sabemos,Lady Sulliman, pero que es lo que esos conflictos politicos tienen que ver con la educacion del principe Kyo?**

**Sulliman: Frente a estos conflictos mi persona debe permanecer alerta, tanto fisica como magicamente. No puedo tener a un alumno bajo mi custodia si no voy a enseñarle como se debe.**

**Consejero 3: Estamos enterados que la joven hija del hechicero Howl asistira tambien a la academia, que piensa hacer al respecto?**

**Kyo se exalto. Habia escuchado "rumores" respecto a la muchacha que hacia llamarse Ann, de lo poderosa que era, de sus talentos innatos, de todo lo que habia logrado siendo muy joven. Esa muchacha le causaba curiosidad y hasta interes.**

**Sulliman: La prescencia de Ann no es un peligro para el principe Kyo, Howl y su familia no son peligrosos. Ademas -toma un poco de te- he oido que esta joven es muy hermosa y talentosa, una esposa potencial. Despues de todo el principe Kyo es tambien muy apuesto.**

**Y era verdad, Kyo era muy apuesto alo ojos de una joven. Sus cabellos eran de color madera, contrastando con sus ojos de color gris claro. Sus vestimentas eran de materiales nobles, siempre en los colores blanco, amarillo y naranja palidos.**

**Cuando el Consejo se retito de la sala, quedaron Lady Sulliman y su hijo solos.**

**Sulliman: ya es hora de que te vayas verdad?**

**Kyo: Asi es, madre. **

**Sulliman: Estas llevando tus pocimas?**

**Kyo: Si. Disculpa por ser tan imprudente de preguntartelo pero...**

**Sulliman: No temas en preguntarme cosas, Kyo. Ademas de ser la reina, sigo siendo tu madre.**

**Kyo: Antes dijiste que la hija de Howl, Ann, asistiria a la misma academia que yo...y... bueno...me preguntaba si ella es tan hermosa como dicen...**

**Sulliman: quieres ver el rostro de esta joven?**

**Kyo: Pues me causa cierto...interes.**

**Sulliman: Entiendo. Kyo, si quieres conocerla, deberias irte ya a la academia...**

**Kyo: Que?**

**Sulliman: Es que se te esta haciendo tarde.**

**Kyo: Esta bien. **

**El principe hizo una reverencia y luego se despidio de su madre. Bajo las interminables escaleras del castillo con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro: iba a conocer por fin a la persona que le causaba mas curiosidad que nadie en el mundo, a Ann, la hija del hechicero Howl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIND YOUR WAY**

**Chapter Nº2: "Talento Innato"**

**Ann estaba frente a frente con la inmiensa puerta de la AHC (Academia de Hechiceria de Càspian). No paraba de sonreir desde que habia salido de casa y ahora estaba tan nerviosa que no podia moverse. **

**Ann: "Cielos, Ann. Entra de una vez. No puedes quedarte mirando como una tonta la puerta"**

**(N/A: "" es lo que los personajes piensan)**

**Las dudas de Ann por entrar se transformaron en sorpresa al sentir una mano en su hombro. Era un muchacho muy lindo, que llevaba el uniforme escolar, los cabellos color marron despeinados y unos ojos grises claros expectantes.**

**Kyo: Disculpa, vas a entrar? -pregunto a espaldas de la rubia-**

**Ann: Ay, lo siento mucho! -dijo volviendose a Kyo- "Que apuesto, y por sus ropas debe ser un noble" ¡No era mi intencion impedirte el paso!**

**Kyo: Descuida, no es nada.**

**Ann: Lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Ann, hija de Howl y tu eres...**

**(N/A: como no tengo la mas palida idea del apellido de los presonajes, van a presentarse o con su nombre de pila o sino con el nombre de pila y el parentezco y el nombre del hechicero prominente en su familia)**

**Kyo:"Es ella! No pense en encontrarla tan rapido! Es realmente poseedora de una belleza increible."**** Mi nombre es Kyo, hijo de Lady Sulliman.**

**Al oir ese nombre, Ann se espanto. **

**Quedo inmovil y palida unos segundos hasta que reacciono e intento salir de alli y alejarse de ese muchacho, a pesar de que no pareciera peligroso.**

**Ann: Disculpa creo que estoy llegando tarde. Gusto en conocerte.**

**Kyo no entendio nada. Y cuando no entendia algo, era tan obstinado que buscaba la respuesta fuera la que fuera.**

**Detuvo a Ann sosteniendola con su mano.**

**Kyo: Acaso dije algo que te molesto, Ann? -pregunto inoscentemente-**

**Ann: No, no es eso..Alteza "puaj!"**

**Kyo: Al...teza?... Oh, no**

**Ann: No puedo decirle que es, adios.**

**Ella se marcho blandiendo su cabellera rubia hacia adentro de esa construccion imponente sin siquiera mirar atras. Una muchacha exepcional.**

**Kyo quedo muy pensativo en ese momento. Era la primera vez que no descubria la verdad de algo y eso lo dejaba confundido. Ademas, Ann habia resaltado casi con repugnancia la palabra alteza, algo que el jamas habia oido pronunciar con esa actitud. Esa muchacha era verdaderamente, como la habia llamado su madre, "una esposa potencial". **

**Entro en la academia el tambien, pero Ann ya no estaba en el pasillo principal ya que, como el suponia, habia utilizado la levitacion para irse rapidamente de alli.**

**Mientras tanto, las clases estaban por dar comienzo y Kyo decidio buscar a la jovencita rubia mas tarde.**

**Ann estaba muy agitada cuando llego a su clase de Ilusionismo, las suposiciones de Kyo eran correctas, y habia utilizado su levitacion.**

**Profesor: Al parecer decidio unirsenos, señorita...**

**Ann: Mi nombre es Ann.**

**Profesor: Ha dicho Ann?**

**Ann: Asi es, profesor.**

**Profesor: Pero claro, eres la hija de Howl! -dijo maravillado haciendo que la clase tambien se sosprendiera-**

**Los alumnos voltearon a ver su figura y Ann sintio que la sangre subia a sus mejillas en forma instantanea.**

**Profesor: Tu padre fue alumno mio, un excelente alumno. Toma asiento, no te has perdido de nada de mi clase.**

**Ann: Crei que mi padre habia aprendido hechiceria con Lady Sulliman -penso en voz alta-**

**Profesor: Asi es. El aprendio _todo_ con Su Alteza pero, durante una guerra, el debio quedarse a mi cargo.**

**La clase murmuraba cosas a espaldas de Ann, cosa que a ella le molestaba muchisimo. Pero luego de unos instantes de murmullo la puerta se abrio nuevamente, presentando esta vez a un agitado Kyo. Lo primero que noto en la clase fue a Ann. Ella observaba con una cara de real disgusto al joven de ojos grises.**

**Profesor: Que pasa hoy que los alumnos decidieron llegar tarde...! Al menos presentese, alumno.**

**Kyo: Lo siento mucho, profesor Vladimir -dijo con unos modales exquisitos- Mi nombre es Kyo, hijo de Lady Sulliman, gusto en conocerlos.**

**Otra vez se escucharon los murmullos. Pero esta vez se conjugaba el que el sea el principe y que nadie que no fuese noble o miembro, habia visto jamas el rostro de Kyo que, con tan solo 14 años, habia pasado casi toda su vida encerrado en el castillo real.**

**Profesor Vladimir: Al parecer los ocupantes de los castillos mas famosos con los unicos que llegaron tarde...-dijo hojeando un cuaderno de tapas de cuero- Desepcionante...**

**Ann: Por favor, profesor, todo el mundo llega tarde alguna vez en su vida...-dijo bromeando y recordando mucho a Howl-...es algo asi como una ley de la vida.**

**Profesor: Howl es sin duda tu padre -suspiro- Hasta fisicamente son iguales, las mismas expresiones y ese mismo caracter.**

**Ann sonrio ante ese comentario resignado de su profesor. Esa sonrisa la hacia parecer Howl, en una version mas joven y femenina. Lo unico que le preocupaba en ese aspecto, era su poco parecido para con su madre. **

**Nunca se habia parecido ni un poquito a Sophie. Le procupaba mucho ese tema, mas todavia por que ninguno de sus dos padres tenia el cabello rubio, lo que hacia raro que ella si lo tuviera.**

**Jamas habia pensado en preguntarles sobre eso ni a su padre, ni mucho menos a su madre.**

**Las horas se hicieron largas y los minutos eternos, hasta que finalmente era hora de marcharse**

**Todos los estudiante de la AHC, se reunian en el jardin delantero, que era bastante amplio. Ann decidio salir ultima, cosa de no ser interceptada por ningun estudiante interesado en hacer preguntas sobre su padre.**

**En lugar de lograr que la dejasen en paz, llamo mas la atencion. Todos le abrian el paso en los jardines y ella se sentia una completa extraña.**

**Luego de unos diez minutos vio llegar a su padre caminando hacia ella. **

**Los estudiantes se alborotaron y muchas de las estudiantes mayores miraban a Howl con algo mas que simple admiracion. **

**Kyo, que no habia visto a Howl nunca, se acerco a Ann sin siquiera dudar al encontrarse con ese hombre, que rondaba los treinta.**

**Howl: Oye, Ann -dejo dirigiendole una mirada a su hija- Presentame a tu amigo.**

**Ann no sabia que hacer, ni que decir. Sus padres le habian advertido que no se acercara al principe por lo menos cuarenta veces y los habia desobedecido.**

**Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kyo se presento ante el padre de la rubia.**

**Kyo: Mi nombre es Kyo de Càspian, gusto en conocerlo señor...**

**Howl: Mi nombre es Howl y soy el padre de Ann, gusto en conocerte tambien.**

**Kyo habia sido muy inteligente. Noto enseguida la hostilidad de Ann y la comparo con la de esta mañana. Tal vez su familia le gusrdaba rencor a la realeza, asi que decidio presentarse con otro de sus despectivos.**

**Howl dudo unos instantes. Este joven vestia como un noble y sus modales eran, ciertamente, muy cautelosos, cuidadosos y exquisitos, como los de la realeza. Noto, ademas, que no habia nombrado a su familiar hechicero, lo que lo desconcerto mucho.**

**Howl: Dime, quien es el hechicero prominente en tu familia?**

**Ahora si que no habia escapatoria. En los tiempos que estaban viviendo, ya no resurgian los magos y hechiceras de la nada. Debia haber si o si un familiar directo que sucediera los poderes. Y su madre no parecia ser la persona adecuada para ser nombrada ante Howl. Kyo estaba abrumado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIND YOUR WAY**

**Chapter Nº 3: "Salvados por Mark"**

**Kyo no sabia que responderle a Howl. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentia acorralado por alguien que no fuera su madre. **

**Ann estaba a punto de colapsar a esa tension cuando aparecio alguien que le salvo el pellejo.**

**Mark entro con un caminar muy elegante al jardin de la AHC. Las muchachas volteaban a mirarlo y algunas de ellas hasta se acercaban a preguntarle su nombre. Kyo sintio una puntada en el corazon por ver como todas las chicas que antes lo admiraban a el, ahora volteaban a ver a ese joven desconocido que parentaba los 17 o 18 años.**

**Cuando noto que se estaba dirigiendo directamente a Ann, sus pensamientos se tornaron muy celosos.**

**Ann: Hola, Mark! -dijo energica, interrumpiendo a su padre- Llegas justo para presentarte a mi nuevo amigo.**

**Mark: Hola, Ann! -respondio el con rubor en el rostro- Un amigo?**

**Ann: Mark, el es Kyo de Càspian. Kyo, el es Mark, hijo de Tara.**

**Kyo: Un placer -dijo Kyo con un tono dejado de amabilidad- Eres amigo de Ann?**

**Mark: Ehm...Soy aprendiz de Howl y si, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Es mas vivimos en el mismo lugar -comento con una sonrisa-.**

**Kyo: En el castillo vagabundo? **

**Mark: Asi es. Aun que estoy realmente maravillado por los cambios que ha sufrido los ultimos años.**

**Kyo: De que forma ha cambiado, Mark? -pregunto curioso-.**

**Kyo jamas habia visto de cerca el castillo de Howl. Las unicas referencias que tenia eran las que hacia siempre su madre. Se referia a ese lugar como "rebosante de magia" y "un lugar de fachada terriblemente bochornosa para un mago de la altura de Howl".**

**Ann: Bueno! Bueno! Ya que se conocieron y charlaron, es hora de irnos a casa...Verdad, Mark? -interrumpio mientras codeaba a Mark para seguirle la corriente-.**

**Mark: "Ouch! Pega demasiado fuerte para ser una niña" Eh?!...Ah!...Si miren la hora!! Es terriblemente tarde!...O.O Amo Howl, es hora de marcharnos no cree?!**

**Howl: Asi es mark! Sophie debe estar preocupada, vamonos! **

**Kyo: Adios, Howl -saludo sonriente-**

**Howl: Adios -respondio cortante- **

**Kyo: Nos vemos mañana, Ann.**

**Ann: Si. Adios.**

**El trayecto hasta la puerta de Càspian fue interminable. Howl no paraba de interrogar a Ann sobre su "amigo". Ann pudo evadir esas preguntas con relativa facilidad, aunque temia que le preguntase quien era su pariente hechicero. **

**A pesar de sonreir, Howl estaba que le hervian las venas. No podia creer el amigo que se habia buscado su hija." Ese joven es realmente un altanero ", fue lo que penso mientras atosigaba a preguntas sobre el a su hija, que repondia siempre cortante y lejana.**

**Cuando finalmente llegaron a destino, Sophie los recibio con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.**

**Sophie: Hola, Howl -dijo besandolo en los labios-...Mark...-siguio mientras le revolvia los cabellos color madera-...y la estudiante mas linda de la AHC!**

**Ann: Hola, mama...**

**Sophie: Sucedio algo en la academia, Ann? -pregunto ante la expresion molesta de su hija-.**

**Ann: Preguntale a papa! -afirmo bruscamente- Despues de todo fue muy amable hoy! verdad? -prosiguio todavia mas molesta-.**

**Sophie: Howl? -dijo pidiendo la participacion del mismo-.**

**Howl: No sucedio nada, Sophie. Solo conoci a un amigo de Ann.**

**Ann: No fue asi!! lo estabas acosando!!! y ademas...**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**El timbre sono estruendosamente en el castillo. Su sonido tuvo eco unos segundos y desaparecio.**

**Calcifer: Mmmh...es la puerta de Càspian, amo Howl.**

**Sophie: Yo voy.**

**Sophie se acerco a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Howl y Ann discutian sobre lo sucedido. **

**Al abrir la perta magica la sonrisa dulce de Sophie se borro y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando su evidente sorpresa ante los visitantes. **

**Eran dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a frente con Sophie.**

**Una de ellas aparentaba los sesenta años, pero sus cabellos y su figura la hacian lucir mucho mas joven. **

**La otra no debia de tener mas de veintinueve años, su cabello era de un rubio reluciente y limpio, sus ropas mostraban que debian de ser de la sociedad alta y los ojos azules de ambas observaban a Sophie, entre la ternura y el sollozo.**

**Con la primera impresion de las mujeres se podria pensar que se habian equivocado de puerta pero, cuando Sophie indago mas en sus rostros, pudo ver que eran las mujeres que alguna vez llamo "madre" y "hermana". ****Elizabeth y Leti respectivamente.**

**Elizabeth: Sophie, ha pasado muchisimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi...siento muchisimo no habrte buscado antes...espero que puedas perdonarme tanto a mi como a Leti.**

**Ann: -asomandose por la puerta- Mama... ¿Quienes son estas mujeres?**

**Sophie: Son...tu tia y tu abuela.**

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

Chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que les pareciooooo??????????????? este capitulo tardo muchisimo y espero que me perdonen!!!! muy chan lo de la mama de sophie...me inspire viendo por enesima vez la pelicula, me parecio que como nunca dijeron que les habian pasado a la familia de Sophie podria hacerlos volver en mi fic...les perec buena idea???...a mi si...

bueno eso es todo por un tiempo (espero que sea asi) corto...dejen reviews!!!!!!!

byee!


End file.
